You found me
by DelenaLov3
Summary: Elena and Damon are best friends. Elena starts feeling something more, and Damon seems to. When her parents die, she is broken. Can Damon find her in the right moment? ' Lost and Insecure, you found me' - The Fray
1. Chapter 1

**You found me**

I_ was sitting on a bench, in the park, seeing the world passing. It all seemed unreal, people busy with shopping, talking with each other and the clock was making that anoying sound, like it usually does. Everyone passes through me but no one really seems to realize I'm there. They look to my looking and go away. They don't care what is a teenage girl doing alone, sitting in a bench, in a very-cold day, and the snow burning her skin. I don't make a sound. People just see what they want to see. With that I say my looking my body, no one care about my soul._

_Sky's colour changed, from a light-cold-blue, to a red-magenta and finally to indigo. _

_People stopped coming out and my phone buzzes. I imagine my parents are trying to tell me to go home and eat. I don't want to eat. They have to stop._

_Someone sits next to me and I don't look, but I know I don't need to be scared, he won't hurt me. _

_" Hey." He says and his voice is broken, although he wants to make it sound confident. The bench is filled with snow and I wonder if I'm going to get cold and die, because I didn't bring a coat, gloves, scarf or a hood to protect me. The snow is beating my face and I wonder what have I done to make her so mad._

_" Life sucks." I say._

_" Life doesn't suck, people do." He says and that makes me turn my head to him. He is rather beautiful. His eyes are a pure-cold-blue and his lips are almost purple from the cold. He has messy dark hair and pale skin. He is probably an angel that will guide me to heaven. Isn't he?_

_" What do you see?" I ask._

_" What do you mean?" He asks in the same tone._

_" When you look at me what do you see?" I query._

_" A girl." He answers and shrugs._

_" Yeah, obviously. What else?" I don't know what made me so comfortable with the guy I mean I don't know him at all. " What do you see inside of me?"_

_" I see you are impatient, you pretend not to care, you want to be loved..." _

_" OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell, angrily. " You don't know me, you idiot!"_

_" Well, that's what I call impatient." He says, sarcasm taking over his voice. " You are missunderstood, broken, although you smile everyday, you are confused. You love with all your heart and usually get hurt. You don't like this world and you're insecure."_

_I look at him, my head spinning. Tears stream down my face for the first time in front of anyone and he hugged me. He didn't know me, and I didn't know him, but we just stood there. I was embarassed, but I didn't pull away. I think it was the good in it. We didn't know each other, we didn't know each other's history or each other's mistakes. Maybe the timing wasn't perfect or maybe we were wrong, but I felt safe._

_When I pulled away he looked at me. Not judging, not mentally taking a picture. Just looking._

_" What's your name?" He asks, suddently._

_I think about the question a bit, because my parents told me to never tell my name to a stranger. But what they don't know won't kill them, will it?_

_" Elena." I say, simply. Then I realize I'm being rude not asking back. " What is your name?"_

_He stays there a bit. He looks at me and at the empty street._

_" Damon. I'm Damon Salvatore." He says and smiles at me. I smile back and he gets up._

_" See you around, Elena." I nod and he goes away._

And I didn't know, but he changed my life and became my best friend at the instant.

* * *

Damon Salvatore sits on the edge of my bed and smirks at me. I smile at him. He makes me happy.

" Do you still remember the day we met?" I ask, quickly and then I sense him looking at me.

" Of course. You were so lonely." He mocks me and I punch his shoulder. He kisses my cheek. " I'm happy I met you." I giggle and blush, he makes me. He's my best friend since 6 months ago and he's so sweet and loving to me. He seems to see the world like I do. A lot of stupid people that claim to know about everything when they don't really know nothing.

" Me too. You became so much in so little time."

" Yeah, you too."

" Elena?"

" Yes?"

" Will we be friends forever?" I thought about it a little. It was sad we were never going to be more than friends.

" Maybe, who knows?" I ask him. His face falls and I kiss his cheek once again. " Damon?" I call him softly.

" Yes?" His voice hides hope.

" I want to be with you _forever._" He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Me too, darling, me too."

My parents call us for dinner, they really like Damon because he is one of my only friends and stands by me with everything. Jeremy doesn't like him much because I'm his little sister and he thinks Damon and I are in love. I always answer that's a nonsense but what if?... No, Elena, He is your _best friend. _That's gross.

We dinner quietly and Damon leaves. The perfect evening, the perfect night. He hugs me tight and goes away.

And I know I love him. I just do. The problem is... Is he more than a friend?

" Mum, can I go to the party that is happening right now?" I ask. Damon will be there. He told me he would. I have to tell him I love him. I need to.

" No, honey, not tonight." My dad says.

" Why?" I ask, stubborn.

" Because it's late and we don't want you out there. You never liked parties, anyway." My mother says, smiling. I fold my arms.

" Whatever." I have a plan. A stupid, suicidal plan, but still.

* * *

I'm in the party, after I excaped home. My parents will kill me. I don't know where Damon is. This is too much people. I shouldn't have come.

It was nonsense.

I'm getting confused. My head is aching. I need a drink. A _very _strong one. My mum is calling me. I ignore it. Damon isn't here. Where is he? I need him. A bunch of boys are whisteling to me. I need to go home.

I call my mum. I beg her to come pick me up. I'm panicking. I don't like crouds. I never liked. I need Damon. I need him right now.

When my mum calls me back, saying she is here. I ran there and throw myself in the back seat. They don't seem upset. Good.

My dad is next to my mother. We talk about not important things.

It's the Wickery-Bridge. It's so scary at night. My dad looks to the side. A deer I think. When I realize he lost the control of the car. We're flying through the air.

I'm screaming. My mum is too.

We splash into the water. The doors are locked. We're going to drown.

Damon.

I need him.

Where is he? Why doesn't he come to save me like always? Why am I feeling this lost? This insecure?

I'm gonna die. I know I am. I'm ready. It's time. I need to go. Am I going to be happy in Heaven? Am I going to be with my parents. Jeremy. Poor Jer. He can't be alone in this world. Jenna will help him. I'm being selfish. I know it, but I do not stop it. I love him too much. My little brother.

My dad is mumbling us to stay calm. I start closing my eyes. Then the darkness.

**Next chapter is Damon's POV. Stay there and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You found me**

_**01:00 am**_

_**Mystic Falls hospital**_

When they told me Elena was in the hospital, I didn't think. I ran there and sat next to her in the chair. She was linked to so many tubes... Tears were rushing down my face without stopping. I didn't have the power to stop them neither. God, why to Elena?

Her parents died in the moment, and she's in coma. I need her to wake up. I need to see her smile, her laugh. Why couldn't I find her earlier? Where was I?

I _love _her. I know I do. I need her. I've needed her all along. And what now? Why is everything falling apart?

My mum and dad passed away, and I live with my brother Stefan and my uncle Zach. Zach is a good man and Stefan may be childish and an all-american little brat, but I _do _love them both.

Jeremy and Jenna are sitting on the other side of the door. I'm hiding in here. With Elena. I hear Jeremy sobbing. He is so young. He needs a big sister right now. Jenna is trying her best. Jeremy is yelling at her. She is down too. I don't move. I just want the voices to stop. They _need _ to stop. My hands and pressed against my hears and I'm mentally screaming. STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

Elena is the only one that can make me feel alive, happy.

Without her pictures of my mum are into my head, as the night she killed herself.

It just needs to stop.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_I wake up at the middle of the night and hear my dad screaming at my mummy. I'm scared to go in there. My dad will be so pissed off at me. I'm just a little boy. I need my mummy. I'm scared._

_Dad passes through me but, maybe because of the anger, he doesn't see me. I stay there a bit._

_Stefan is asleep upstairs. He isn't like me, he never wakes up._

_I cover my hears and cry a bit. When I wake up I ran into the kitchen, because I heard something falling. My mother, she's there. Her blue eyes wide opened and her lips whiter than normal._

_Why doesn't she move? Is she all right?_

_I gasp when I see lots of blood. She has a knife pressed against her stomach. She looks peacefull, though. I start yelling, screaming. I can't move. I'm panicking. Is she _dead_? I touch her wrist and feel no pulse. I call my father. Stefan starts crying when he wakes up. He is so little. His light steps echoe through all the house. He is next to me. He looks at mummy._

_" Mommy looks happy, Dami." He says. I cry. " Dami, what's wong?" _

_" Mommy is gone, Stefan. She'll never come back." He is crying now too._

_" Where did she go?" He asks._

_" I-I don't know."_

_My dad passes through the kitchen and sobs heavily, breaking next to my mum's body. He yells something at me. I can't hear. Time stops. What is happening? What is real?_

_Stefan is sobbing too. His green eyes are now a shade of red. He doesn't understand what is happening. No 2-year-old kid would understand._

_I ran outside the house._

_I need to leave._

_Is anybody out there? I can't hear a sound. I can't see a thing, just a big splotch of dark blue. I'll never be able to hug my mum again. Where was I when she needed me?_

**End of the Flashback**

* * *

I need Elena. She made my guilt go away. She made me who I am. Confident, awesome, cocky.

It was my turn to help Elena. She will cry to sleep just like I did. She's going to scream, call me names, try to shut me out. I need to be ready for that.

If she _does _survive. I wouldn't live without her. She's my shelder right now.

I'm tired of letting everybody die.

She won't die.

Not if I can help it.

I see the clock doing that _Tik Tok _crazy sound. This waiting is _killing _ me. I can't leave. Jenna and Jer are outdoors. I want to go in there. But say what? _Look, sorry for Grayson and Miranda's death, it'll be fine. _when I don't really know if it will be. I've been through that and the words didn't help me. Not at all, not a bit.

And if I go out, they won't let me in again. I'll wait. It's easier.

* * *

_**03:00 am**_

_**Mystic Falls Hospital**_

I'm trying to sleep on the uncomfortable chair. It's too hard.

And even if I was in a bed, I wouldn't sleep. It's way too much to take. I'm just a boy. I just want to be happy, make funny mistakes. I don't want to be sad anymore. Tears stream down my cheeks and I break down crying silently. I hug my knees and bury my head in them.

God, please just make Elena wake the hell up.

_Please._

Someone enters the room and I quickly clean my face.

" Damon, what are you doing in here?" Jeremy asks. I shrug. Jenna raises her brow and I notice she's been crying.

" I don't know. No one forbitted me..." I lie. But I know it won't work, because it never does.

" Don't lie, Damon. I heard the nurse telling you you needed to leave." I sigh.

" Let it be." I say simply and look front once again. Jeremy is immidiately standing in front of me.

" LET IT BE? My parents just _died _you FUCKING IDIOT!" He yells in my face and I turn my head. I'm so tired. I want to sleep, but I can't. I'm giving up.

" Jeremy, calm down." Jenna sighs, her voice low and hoarse. " Damon, aren't you tired? You need to sleep. And to eat." She says.

I roll my blue eyes. I cannot eat. I swear I'll purge if I eat anything.

" I'm not hungry." I mutter.

" Please, Damon. Eat." Jenna says and hands me a sandwish. That freaks me out. I don't take it. " Damon." She warns.

" I NEED ELENA, NOT A FUCKING MEAL!" I scream and tears start falling again. Jenna tries to touch my shoulder, but I shrink myself into a ball, moving back and forth.

Elena will never come back.

I'll be alone forever.

I want to die.

Jeremy is the one going in my direction and forces me to look at him.

" She's my sister, Damon. Believe me, I need her too. But you can't do that. You can't want everything. You need to wait. You aren't that important." He says.

I look at him defiantly.

" _I _want everything?" I gasp. " I have nothing. I don't have a _family_, I don't have _real_ friends. I have _nothing_. I have no one. I _just _have Elena. And now she left, just like everyone else."

He shakes his head.

" You aren't alone, Damon. When will you realize that?" Jeremy asks. He is brave, because I'm older and I could kick his ass.

" I'm not?" I ask. " Then please enlighten me. Who is with me?"

" We all are." He says. I shake my head in disbelieve. He is kidding me, right? I'm fucking alone. My dad is gone, my mum as well, my brother and I are not friends *he hates me* and uncle Zach thinks I'm a wreck, a waste of space.

I'll never be the good guy. It's not in me. I don't know how the save a life. And now? Now I can't fix nothing. I can't save Elena. Time won once again. It always win. It's too late. I couldn't find her in time. Game _over. _

They leave. I'm surprised they didn't make me leave.

I take Elena's hand on my own. I kiss hers. It's so cold. I just need a sign. I sign everything will be okay.

I look to the ceiling.

" I promise that, if she wakes up, I'll be with her forever, I'll protect her, Gosh, I'll help her brother too."

And then I feel something.

Oh Lord, her hand just _held _mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**You found me**

_" Elena! Come and play!" My brother Jeremy yelled. My mom and dad were sitting on a bench, in love, watching us walking through the garden._

_The 4-years-old-me ran to my brother and he started tickling me and I was laughing like a fool. But a happy, innocent fool._

_" Come back." He told me. It confused me because I didn't know what the hell was he talking about. It was like I had no memories._

_" What?" I asked. He smiled._

_" Come back." The boy repeated. And then I realized it wasn't Jer, it was Damon. And I was the 16-years-old-me. I remembered everything, and I didn't want to come back to the real world. This one was so more beautiful._

_" Why? It's so beautiful in here." I said and it was true. The water was calm and the garden was perfectly green. It was a nonsence to even think about being in a cold world where the sadness and the sorrow run through your veins everyday, isn't it?_

_" I'll always love you." He told me and I hugged him. He kissed my lips. I pushed him away. I couldn't go back. I wanted to be in the beauty forever._

_" I can't go back. I'm sorry." I answered, feeling hurt at my own words. He starts disappearing. I was in shock. He started getting away from me. I couldn't touch him,_

_" DON'T GO! DAMON!" I yelled, tears running down my cheeks, competing to see the first one reaching my cold lips. " I want to go back, but... I was ready to die."_

_" You weren't. You didn't say your goodbyes, you left everyone down there. Your brother won't have anyone. Anyone, Elena. If you don't stay here, your parents will still have each other!" He said, exasperatly._

_" And Jer will have Jenna. He'll have you." I tried, but I knew I was wrong. I was being so damn selfish. Maybe that was because I was in coma dreaming. In your dreams, you can be selfish, I guess._

_" You'll have me." He said quietly. " The heaven will wait, your parents will wait. But I won't, Elena. Neither will Jenna, or Jeremy. Or the love of your life."_

_" You are the love of my life, don't you get it?" I told him._

_" Just open your eyes, Elena! Just look at me and open your beautiful eyes! I need you, we all do." A tear runned down his right cheek and he was gone._

_" I WANT TO GO BACK!" And my echo told me 'TOO LATE', 'TOO LATE'._

_And it all turned black and white, and death took over the place. I was panicking. I needed him. I needed him and my family. I couldn't be alone,_

_" JEREMY! JENNA! MOM! DAD! DAMOOOOOONNNN!" I cried. " Please come baacckk! DON'T LEAVE ME." I fell to my knees. " Let me wake up."_

" Oh my god, she held my hand!" I heard the most harmonical voice say. " Last night, she held it!" I felt my hand wetting with tears and opened my eyes, to see Damon's dark hair talking to a nurse.

" D-Damon?" He looked at me and let out the most beautiful cry I'd ever seen.

" You're awake! She's awake!" He kissed all my face, all the bruises that the car accident caused. The nurse called the doctor.

Jeremy and Jenna entered the room. Jeremy had puffy red eyes and I could tell Jenna hadn't slept at all.

" D-Damon?" I cried, and pain was all over my body. He ran to me.

" Yeah?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

" I missed you." I admitted. I did. He was the reason I came back, and we both knew it, on our deepest inside.

" Me too. I mean, we too." He said, pointing to Jenna and Jeremy.

" Where were you, Damon?" I asked. Because he left me alone at that party. He was never there. He couldn't save me. And I didn't blame him, I swear, I just wanted to know where was he when everything fell apart.

" I promise, I will _never _leave you again. I'll be your best friend _forever_." His words consumed my head. Just friends. Not even friends with benefits. _Just friends_. Oh, now I won't tell him I love him. Not even in my dreams, actually.

" Hm, where are my parents?" I asked.

" I'm sorry." I sob excaped from my lips and I what happened. My parents were gone. I cried silently on Damon's chest until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_**6 am Mystic Falls Hospital**_

Elena was sleeping with no expression on the bed while I was sitting next to her. It was going to be a difficult year. But I would make sure she would be okay. I would be there for her. I would never leave her again.

I was so tired, because I hadn't slept for 2 days now. I was so scared to lose her, and it was all my fault. I was a terrible person. I was never there. I let everybody die. How could I be so useless? Why couldn't I save anyone?

I started closing my eyes and leaning back on the uncomfortable chair. Then I woke up again, scared to leave the girl I loved alone. I promised.

I was worried about Jeremy too. I couldn't imagine how he should feel. His parents were both gone. Tears fell from my eyes when I realized I was alone. My parents were gone too. My family hated me. Elena hated me, surely.

I _killed _my mother. I _killed _Elena's parents. I hurt her. I wasn't there. Guilty was the only word I could hear. I was for sure going to hell.

I hugged my knees and looked to the landscape from the window. Mystic Falls was gorgeous, magnificent. But it wasn't home anymore. What is home without the people you love? The people you torn apart?

I thought about running away.

But I promised.

I promised I would never leave her. Never again.

And I couldn't break that promise. How much I loved her scared me. I knew I didn't want to be just friends with her. But what could I do?

She would never want to be nothing else.

No mather how much I loved her. I got up because my phone started ringing. I left the room reluctantly and answered.

" Hello?" I asked, tiredly. I wasn't with the patience to be much time without seeing Elena's gorgeous features.

" Damon?" It was Stefan's voice. Perfect.

" Whazzup, brother?" I asked, sarcastically. Stefan never called me. I heard silence on the other side of the line. The guy was beginning to freak me out.

" We have a problem." He said, coldly.

" What?" I was feeling scared and secretly praying God _Please let it be something normal, nothing too depressive. Please, let me be okay. Please, I'll even treat my brother well if you do, God!_

" It's Zach." A shiver of cold passed through me after his 2 feared words. It was the voice. The voice I heard everyday when my mom passed away.

" What about him?" I asked, trying to sound casual and indifferent. He knew it wasn't truth. I wasn't that cold.

There was another long silence and another shiver passed down my spine, except this one wasn't from coldness.

" Damon, Zach is dying."

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw myself alone at the white room. It was so pale, so pure. Nothing like me. If my parents didn't pick me up they wouldn't be dead right now. Gosh, I made my brother orphan. I'm an awful person.

Where is Damon? Did he go away? What if he regreted being my friend? What if I'm too messy for him? Did he broke his promise?

Then I remembered the last time Damon went there.

His dad's death.

God, I'm so insensible. I'm here feeling sorry for myself and I can't even think about my best friend. The person I most loved in the whole world.

I tried to get up, but it caused too much pain. Damon's jacket was still there and I could hear his voice, so he wasn't gone. He was crying, what was much worse. I could feel his pain, his tears. Oh my God, where was he?

" Damon?" I tried to yell, but it left as a whisper. I was so weak.

I tried harder to hear but he was too far so I just heard 'what do you mean he's-' And his voice cold and kinda broken. He needed me, and I knew it. I needed to help him. I needed to be there. Because this was all too much for 17 year old boy. He didn't deserve this life.

" DAMON!" I shouted this time and I surprised myself. When I blinked there Damon was. His face wet and eyes red.

" What is wrong?" I asked, gently. He looked away like he usually did when he wanted to avoid a subject. But I wouldn't give up without a proper answer.

" Don't worry about it." He said, his eyes dark and sad. The blue didn't seem so blue. I should be the one falling apart, not him. Because I never did because of him. Because he's my safe place in Earth.

" Damon..." I tried to start a conversation but he interrupted immediately.

" Please, Elena..." He cried in pain, not being able to shut it all.

" Jeez, come here" He ran to me and hugged me tight. I kissed his neck gently and brushed his hair and he put himself under the covers with me.

After we both stopped crying I tried again. " What happened, Damie?" I called him Damie when we were cute with each other. Or when I was trying to get some information.

" It's my uncle." He told me quietly.

" What about him? Did he hurt you?" I asked, scared to death about him. He seemed too dark. Too numb. I needed to save him.

" H-he's d-dying Elena." He sobbed, trying to push his tears away with the back of his hand. I took his hand on mine.

" Details?" I asked, gently.

" He was diagnosed with cancer. He has 2 more weeks." He informed and my heart broke once again. Poor Damon, he couldn't have done anything to deserve that. It wasn't fair. But once again, life is never fair, is it?

" I'm so sorry, Damon."

" It's ok. I never liked him that much anyways." He lied, trying to joke, but his eyes not matching the smirk on his lips. I knew he loved Zach. It was his guardian and always gave him a shelder.

I leaned in and kissed his lips softly. " It'll be ok." Then I realized what I did and blushed deeply. If I could actually move, I'd be gone by then.

I was surprised when he kissed my lips once again. " Thank you. But now, it's my turn to take care of you, ok?"

" I love you." I told him abruptly, giving away my feelings, my heart. He smiled and kissed me once again.

" Me too, Elena. Me too. I always did, since I met you, and you couldn't imagine how hard it was for me to see you with other guys? I mean, it hurt so bad." I nodded.

" At least I didn't date Katherine-bitch." I commented. I hated Katherine. Every single bit of her. Damn, she broke Damon's heart. She made him cry. I didn't like her. I'd never get along with her. He laughed bitterly.

" Don't even remind me of that." He said, sarcasm consuming his beautiful voice. " I'll never leave you, Elena. _Never_. I'm going to save you every single time."

" I know. I believe you."

And that's when our love story started.

* * *

**what about some reviews? I know it's been long. xx**


End file.
